Michal Minato/Zi-O
Coming from the year 2050, is a young man from the future who operates as the heroic . In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Michal returns, traveling to 2019 to resolve the temporal anomalies caused by Swartz through the use of his Another Rider powers which threatens his timeline. History Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Aqua Calls Michal goes to the year 2019 in order to take Geiz Myokoin and Tsukuyomi back to 2068 due to a crisis caused by them as well as the Time Jackers. He states that their staying in the present will cause a timeloop that is indirectly responsible for Oma Zi-O's advent. Initially, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are reluctant to believe him, the former even tries to assault him. Michal tells them that no matter how bleak a future is, one should never time travel and interfere with past events, because such actions can lead to even more critical consequences. He also reveals to Tsukuyomi that her real name is "Alpina". As Another Drive is terrorizing the city, he transforms into Kamen Rider Aqua to battle the monster. 2019: Eternal Party After a crushing defeat at the hand of Swartz, Geiz decides to return to the future with Tsukuyomi, but Michal notes that Geiz and Tsukuyomi are from seperate timelines, and therefore cannot return together. Tsukuyomi still wishes to put and end to her brother's evil schemes, so Michal takes her to Swartz so that she can take her time power (and possibly his own power) back. Michal encounters a Katsumi Daido - revived and summoned by Swartz - in battle. During the fight, he uses water to bind Swartz in place, creating an opening for Tsukuyomi to steal his power. However, his effort is for naught, as Swartz transforms into Another Decade, cancelling the absorption process. Aqua manages to take his fight with Eternal underwater to gain the upper hand. Nevertheless, Eternal generates a cyclone underwater to blow Aqua up on land. Aqua is then overpowered by the past Rider. 2019: Operation Woz Michal continues his fight against Katsumi Daido, but is brutally defeated. Michal, using all of his courage, once again transforms into Aqua to aid Sougo against the Another World Riders. As Sougo fights against Swartz, he remembers Eiji's words of courage and unleashes all of his energy towards Swartz in his final attack, but Swartz easily dodges it and mortally wounds Michal with a roundhouse kick. Before Michal's death, he entrusted Sougo to defeat Swartz and bring everything in the timeline to normal, including Geiz and Tsukuyomi's return. After Sougo resets the timeline, his fate is left unknown, but it's presumed that his death was reversed just like the others. Personality In the eight years following his last appearance, he has taken up Eiji's habits of carrying extra underpants with him for reminding himself of Eiji's words of courage to him and upholding Eiji's promise to help people find their tomorrow. Powers and Abilities *'Alternate Timeline Awareness': Michal is aware of Tsukuyomi's existence as from another timeline. However whenever he knew this before or someone else told him is currently unknown. Kamen Rider Aqua Aqua *'Height': 198cm *'Weight': 80kg *'Punching Power': 5.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 18 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Aqua, unlike Poseidon, does not use Core Medals, but water as energy to transform. Through the Aqua Driver, a Driver that absorbs water from the surrounding environment to produce a substance called Manas Aqua, Michal transforms into Kamen Rider Aqua. Compared to to Poseidon who uses brute force in most of his attacks, Aqua utilizes Tai Ch'i Quan in his fighting style. His Rider Kicks are the slide kick and the flying roundhouse kick. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 44-46 Equipment Aqua *Aqua Driver: Transformation belt *Aqua Miraider: Rider Machine *Time Mazine (Early Model): Rider Machine used by Aqua to travel through time. Behind the scenes Portrayal Michal Minato was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Aqua, his suit actor was . Notes * Kamen Rider Aqua is the second movie Rider to return in Kamen Rider Zi-O, the first being Kamen Rider Ryuga. ** He is the first Legend Rider to die in Zi-O after the Ryuki Riders who died during Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. ** He is the only returning movie Rider who is a hero. *It is implied that Michal Minato might be a Singularity Point as he still remembers his encounter with Eiji Hino despite the history of Kamen Rider OOO being altered as of Episode 10 of Kamen Rider Zi-O. **Although this could be the result of the various space-time distortions in the series. *Michal's statement that Geiz Myokoin and Tsukuyomi staying in 2019 would be indirectly responsible for Ohma Zi-O's advent would ultimately be correct. Geiz's death became a catalyst what forced Sougo to transform into Ohma Zi-O and after Swartz killed Tsukuyomi, it was the final push for Sougo to defeat Another Decade. Appearances * '' Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 44: 2019: Aqua Calls **Episode 45: 2019: Eternal Party **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz ru:Михару Минато/Зи-О Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:OOO Riders Category:OOO Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Future Riders Category:Deceased